Xmas for the Queen
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Era conocida como la reina de hielo de Briggs, la mujer más implacable de todo Amestris, más sin embargo había un lado de la temible general que muchos ignoraban pero que el Mayor Miles conocería… OlvierxMiles ONESHOT


Bueno es la primera vez que hago algo respecto a esta pareja que tanto me gusta, y espero que les guste, es mi regalo de navidad para la sección disfrútenlo 3.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cálido, reconfortante y familiar eran las palabras con las que siempre había descrito mentalmente la Fortaleza Briggs a pesar de encontrarse en el lugar más helado de todo Amestris y de que sus hombres eran los más temidos, no podría llamar hogar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera aquel.

Miró la invitación proveniente de casa de sus padres para la segura pomposa fiesta que daría su familia en honor a la víspera de navidad.

Más sin embargo, a pesar de ser una época de paz, amor y toda esa cursilería barata, era la época del año cuando recordaba, lo frío que se podía sentir Briggs sin la mayoría de sus hombres trabajando allí, si no celebrando y compartiendo con sus familiares. Cuando pensaba en aquello siempre la embargaba una sensación agridulce, sentía felicidad por sus hombres que tanto valoraba y por otro el anhelo de la familia que deseó criar al lado de un hombre que nunca llegó a su vida.

Depositó la invitación sobre su escritorio, se levantó y tomó su abrigo, dispuesta a dar una de sus rutinarias rondas por la fortaleza, asegurándose que los pocos pero responsables hombres que estaban estuviesen alertas y preparados para cualquier emergencia que se pudiera presentar.

Cuando salió no se sorprendió al ver a sus hombres celebrando a su manera, entre uno que otro trago para buscar calor, hablando, sonrientes de lo que harían el siguiente año cuando fuese su turno de celebrar junto a su familia.

El Capitán Buccaner levantó su trago en su dirección, brindando en su honor e invitándola discretamente a compartir la bebida con ellos.

Sonrió de lado mientras ladeaba su cabeza, negando la invitación del capitán, continuando con su camino hasta la salida del cuartel, donde el último camión llevaría al grupo restante de hombres que faltaba por marcharse a casa.

Se recostó de la pared cerca de la entrada y se cruzó de brazos observando entre ellos a su mano derecha: el Mayor Miles, quien responsable como siempre se encargaba de la organización del grupo de militares, con serenidad y su aire de guerrero se hacía escuchar por cada uno de los hombres, quienes seguían sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Ciertamente en momentos como aquellos, le hacían recordar lo buena de su decisión al hacerle su hombre de confianza, su mano derecha y la persona en quien más confiaba dándole un lugar sin querer dentro de la coraza de hielo que se transformó su corazón.

Sin duda ese invierno en Briggs sin Miles sería muy frío.

Rememoró como en una de las tantas noches de borrachera de sus hombres, pasó cerca del comedor y escuchó como en tono jocoso le llamaban Rey de briggs y él, solemne con un simpático tono rojizo adornando sus mejillas morenas que no supo distinguir si fue por pena o por el alcohol, la defendió recalcando que la reina de hielo no tenía rey, y que aquel lugar le sería inalcanzable para cualquier hombre y más para un hombre como él, comprometido.

Luego de aquello Buccaner le zarandeó, murmurándole algo que dedujo como comprometedor al ver el rojo de las mejillas de Miles.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Abrió los ojos observando a Miles, sin evitar pensar que si alguna vez tuviera que elegir un rey para compartir su imperio helado, sin duda el mejor candidato sería él.

Pero lamentablemente a estas alturas de juego ya tendría alguien por quien regresar a casa en navidad.

El sonido del motor del camión la sacó de sus cavilaciones para observar como sus hombres emprendían viaje y como Miles se aseguraba de que dos chicos cerraran las puertas del hangar correctamente.

Pestañeó dos veces seguidas y levantó una ceja, incrédula de que el moreno aún se encontrara de pie, allí y no camino a casa junto a los demás.

Le vio caminar hacia ella en un andar salvaje que asoció con la majestuosidad de un león.

**-¿Melancólica mi General?**

**-Pensé que estaría de regreso a casa, Miles. **

**-Le cedí mi lugar a alguien más.**

**-Acaso… ¿No extraña a su familia? **

**-Sabe que mis padres ya no viven en Amestris… y lo único que me importa está aquí. **

**-¿Alguna chica le conquistó Mayor?-**

La ronca risa del moreno hizo eco en el hangar, haciendo que la sonrisa ladeada de la mujer se extendiera un poco más.

**-¿De verdad desea que le responda General? –**

**-Le ordeno que lo haga, Miles…** -le dijo con firmeza desde su posición unas cabezas debajo de él, pero marcando una superioridad implacable.

-**Sí, alguien me conquistó mi General.**

-**Sabe que las relaciones entre soldados están prohibidas Miles**.-recriminó con expresión seria pero con cierto aire juguetón en la mirada que incitó a Miles a continuar.

**-Sí mi general.-**respondió firme antes de abandonar su rigidez y acercarse, cómplice hasta llegar a la altura de la oreja de su superior**.-Pero es imposible no caer bajo los encantos de la Reina de Briggs. **–volviendo a la posición anterior, declaró en voz alta-**Además estoy comprometido con mi deber de cumplir todas sus órdenes mi General.**

La mujer sonrió complacida al saber la verdad detrás de los rumores del supuesto compromiso que circulaban en Briggs.

Pero no por eso, aquel hombre no pagaría el haberle hecho pensar en idioteces.

Dejándolo a sus espaldas, caminó delante de él, deteniéndose únicamente para ordenarle sin voltear.

**-Lo espero en mi despacho Miles, esta noche haremos papeleo, Briggs necesita un Rey… **

Miles se quitó los lentes antes de responder lo suficientemente alto para que solamente ella le escuchara:

**-Sí, mi reina**

Después de todo, esa navidad no sería tan fría como había pensado en un principio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquí tenemos xD el inicio de algo divertido, y como aclaración sabrán la regla aquella de fraternización en Briggs se la pasaran por el… o,o por que lo que en Briggs pasa en Briggs se queda. xD

La idea fue donación de la bruja que espero pronto también publique algo de esta singular pareja.

PPL~! feliz navidad y espero todos la pasen muy bien, así como seguro la pasará Olivia con Miles xD.

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
